Mascotastrophe
| image = Mascotastrophe.png | caption = | season = 1 | production = 118b | broadcast = 31 | story = | writer = | storyboards = | ws = | director = | us = June 24, 2011 | international = | xd = | abcf = | pairedwith = Run, Oscar, Run | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Milo and Oscar are the school mascots, and when everyone finds out that it was them, Oscar does not want to do it anymore. But soon, the geckos capture Oscar and Milo must get to Oscar and free him. Episode Summary The geckos are playing basketball against Bea, Koi, and Finberley. Then, they decide to call a time out, and then the Announcer says the mascot is coming in. Oscar and Milo are the mascot and they come in, making all the fish cheer. The fish then win the game. Milo gets so excited by the crowd he comes out of the costume, knocking Oscar out, who did not want to be seen. However, the jig is up, and the fish start cheering and Oscar eels out. Milo chases him into the bathroom, where a devastated Oscar is crying. He says he can't do it anymore, and leaves. Then he gets captured by the Geckos. Then, it is the basketball finals, Geckos versus fish, but the mascot is missing! Then it is Milo in a lizard tank, wearing a water suit. He makes a fake tail with a balloon so he looks like a gecko, and goes up to the pots that make the school where Oscar is being held. The chameleon lady lets him in, and he barely escapes a water monitor hall monitor. He then sees the the chameleon lady again, who has imprisoned Oscar in a fish bowl to play video games until they figure out what to do to him. Milo then throws the lady outside, and calls the hall monitor, saying she is skipping class. The monitor chases her, giving Milo time to save Oscar. He apologizes, then does a "baby legs" dance so Oscar will accept his apology. Then they head back to Freshwater High and become the mascot, making the fish win the game. Then all the fish cheer on Oscar and Milo, making the Geckos leave in disgust. Songs *''Baby Legs'' Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *Weather Maps Memorable Quotes Background Information *Returning appearance of the Geckos and the Geckcoach. *"Mascotastrophe" is a play on "mascot" and "catastrophe". Production Information * Continuity * Second time a a fish is shown to have human legs. (Fish Sleepover Party) *Second time Geckos and the Geckcoach appear. (Underwater Boy) Errors * Kevin McDonald is credited as "Kevin MacDonald." Allusion * Catastrophe: The name of this episode is a parody of "Catastrophe". Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Blake Clark as Chief * Rachel Dratch as Koi * Greg Ellis as Gecko Glasses & Gecko #1 * Jay Flats as Gecko Blue Rope Bow * Kevin McDonald as Dr. Frog * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Rob Paulsen as Gecko Yellow Bow & Gecko #2 * Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp * Chris Parnell as Announcer & Gecko School Master * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Dave Wittenberg as Geckcoach & Worm :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes